One reason
thumb|264px|Portada del album.One Reason es un single hecho por DWB (Deadman Wonder Band) en colaboración con Fade. Este tema se usa como apertura del ánime. La versión original fue titulada Black Hearts pero posteriormente fué relanzada bajo el nuevo nombre para el ánime. Lista de pistas. El album, del mismo nombre que la canción, fue lanzado el 27 de abril del 2011, incluye estas canciones: 1. One Reason 2. From The Heart 3. One Reason (instrumental) 4. From The Heart (instrumental) Letra. (original) Slit the throat of reason and reality Cut myself and scream for their insanity Wake up to this nightmare that will never end The main attraction of this twisted master plan Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey Fist against my face they bring me to my knees The pressure's crushing down so hard I can't break free When I can feel my skin crawl When I'm about to crack The hunger for revenge gives me strength to stand I will be your deadman With nothing but this blood on my hands Stuck in your "wonderland" I just want to make you bleed like me Everyday goes by without a second thought Living in a perfect and controlled project A puppet of their sick perversion's appetite Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die? So what if no one cares Enough to make a change I give my bleeding heart out for one reason I will be your deadman With nothing but this blood on my hands Stuck in your "wonderland" I want to make you bleed just like me So make me your deadman With only poison in my veins Stuck in your "wonderland" Stagnated by the passivity I'm gonna make you bleed like me Letra. (traducida) Aqui una traducción lo más acertada posible: Rajo la garganta de la razón y la realidad Me corto a mi mismo y grito por la locura Despertar de esta pasadilla que no tiene fin La atracción principal de este retorcido plan maestro. No confio en nada pero el dolor me atrapa a través de los días Duermo con un ojo abierto para no ser su presa Un puño contra mi cara, que me pone de rodillas La presión me aplasta con mucha fuerza Y no puedo liberarme. Cuando puedo sentir mi piel de gallina, Cuando estoy apunto de romperme, El hambre de venganza me da fuerzas para mantenerme. Yo seré tu Deadman Con nada más que esta sangre en mis manos Pegado en tu Wonderland (país de las maravillas) Solo quiero hacer que sangres como yo. Cada día pasa sin pensarlo dos veces Viviendo en un perfecto y controlado proyecto Una marioneta de su apetito perverso ¿Voy a estar atrapado en este infierno hasta que muera? ¿Y si a nadie le importa lo suficiente para hacer un cambio? Doy mi sangrante corazón por una razón Yo seré tu Deadman Solo con veneno en mis venas Pegado en tu wonderland (país de las maravillas) Estancado por la pasividad ¡Voy a hacer que sangres como yo! Video del opening. thumb|left|351px Categoría:Openings y Endings